The Legendary Emrals
The Legendary Emrals is a 34-part epic made by Knux''. '' The story revolves around a book that is discovered, and Knux with his team must find seven legendary Emrals in order to uncover the secret of an island castle. Storyline Prologue In the prologue, Ace enters the living room with a box of items. Inside the box, Knux finds an old book, which tells the tale of the legendary Emrals. Qig and Sakke realise that it the book is about them, and that they must find the Emrals. Chapter 1 - The Tower of DarkMatt After reading more of the book, the crew prepare for their epic journey. FireSeraphim applies Qig with a bag to hold the book in. On the journey, Ace falls behind, and is met by Mystery Guy, who informs him that a portal is ready. When Ace returns, he tells Qig, who then tells Ace off. The crew enter DarkMatt's fortress (where the first Emral is located), and as they attempt to climb up a rope ladder, Valtteri falls down and is left injured. The crew confront DarkMatt. DarkMatt runs towards Ace but falls out the window. Knux then obtains the first Emral, and the book reveals Volve HQ. Chapter 2 - The Rise of Gabe Newell Whilst wondering how to get to Volve HQ, Qig drives out of the blue with a new car. As the crew leave, they bump into Valtteri, damaging his leg. Valtteri requests thee head to the hospital, in which Qig ignores and crashes into Volve HQ. They are then met by Player9191, who is told by Ace they are in search of the legendary Emrals. Player9191 tells Knux that he knows of the Emrals in his office, but Gabe Newell has obtained it. The crew rush into Gabe Newell's office, and are met by GABEN 3.0, who traps them. Ace then turns larger due to extreme rage, and destroys Gabe Newell. The Emral reveals a mysterious land. Player9191 joins the crew for a short while. Chapter 3 - The World of MineCraft The book states that the crew need to return to Qig's house, in which they do. FireSeraphim has built a portal on qig's wall (which causes qig to rage). As the crew walk into the portal, Sakke is woken by Valtteri, in the MineCraft world. After Valtteri builds a tower, Knux destroys it with TNT. Ace finds a creeper, which blows up a hole in the ground. A map shows that the third Emral is inside a museum. After digging to the museum, the crew are met by a number of creepers, but Player9191 dives in with a diamond sword and destroys them all. Knux obtains the third Emral, and the others set off. Player9191 stays, and sings Diamond Sword. Chapter 4 - Chad Mansion After leaving the MineCraft world, the crew end up at Chad's forest, where the fourth Emral is located. Knux finds the Emral instantly, but is then locked inside the mansion. The Emral reveals the Sakke Island. Qig suggests everyone to split up and find an exit. Ace comes across Mystery Guy once more, who reminds Ace of a map inside Qig's bag. Sakke finds a door, and the crew leaves. Sakke insults Valtteri, which causes a fight, and Valtteri is left with a black eye. Qig suddenly remembers that he has a map, and Ace brings up Mystery Guy again. Qig doesn't believe him however. Outside the forest, Sakke beings to build a boat, and sets sail to his island. Chapter 5 - The Sakke Island On the boat trip, Sakke explains that he was once a mayor of his own island, but left due to the fact he could not handle it. The fifth Emral is being kept in the Mayor's House. When the crew arrive, Valtteri heads off to a Queen gig, and Sakke is greeted by his brother, Toby, and the people of the Sakke Island. After opening the vault, the fifth Emral is found and the book confirms the next is at Aobi Kingdom. Sakke doesn't join the crew, and stays to be the mayor of his island. But as the boat sails to Aobi Kingdom, they are confronted by DarkMatt again, who fires a cannonball at the ship. During a chase, Valtteri falls off the boat and DarkMatt's ship hits a rock. Chapter 6 - Aobi Kingdom The crew arrive at Aobi Kingdom, and Valtteri has caught up with them. A duel between Bossedit8 and Jeff is seen, and then Knux and co. go to a local bar. They later discover that Charge is king, and plan on heading to his palace the next morning. Knux wonders what will happen after all the Emrals are found. The next day, Charge is met by Ace and Knux. In order to get the sixth Emral, they must defeat Charge at a duel. So Knux goes off the train for battle, and then returns to the pit. Ace spots Mystery Guy once more. Knux defeats Charge and as a result, a portal is opened in the sky, the crew spiral into it, and it is revealed that the seventh Emral is on the moon. Chapter 7 - On The Moon Ace is woken up by Knux, who points out that the crew have been teleported to a space station. Valtteri is seen floating around in space, and Bikcmp finds them. Bikcmp claims he invaded the station after being kicked out of Irondust HQ. He claims he is using the Emral to fly back to Qigsville. Ace points out that qig has lost his bag. When the crew enter the rocket, it is discovered that Bikcmp is secretly planning on bombing Irondust HQ, and as he drops the bomb, Valtteri is seen falling. Yet he lands safely. Bikcmp's rocket runs out of fuel and crashes into Irondust HQ, where he is later arrested. With all seven Emrals collected, the crew set foot for the abandonded castle. Chapter 8 - The Legendary Emrals As the crew stand outside the castle, they remember that Qig has lost his bag, and the book. However, Mystery Guy appears once more, and gives Qig his book back. The castle's portal is opened, and the crew find themselves in a dark corridor in another dimension. The corrider extends, and as a result of Valtteri's health problems, he dies. Leaving Ace in stress. When the crew enter the second hallway, Ace rages at Qig for letting Valtteri die. Knux breaks up the fight, where the crew then meet a figure, who reveals himself to be Redigit. Redigit tells the tale of the Emrals, and how he got himself locked inside the castle. He reveals an evil presence came along and tried to take the Emrals. As the crew enter the room of Emrals, they are met by the presence, who's name is Doggy. After a powerful fight, Doggy is defeated, but a void opens up and there is an explosion. Epilogue The opening panel shows the crew outside Qig's house. A narrator reads out that Valtteri didn't die, but instead passed out. Sakke becomes a successful mayor and Player9191 becomes the sword champion. Characters *Knux *Ace *Qig *Sakke *Valtteri *FireSeraphim *Mystery Guy/Martin *DarkMatt *Player9191 *Gabe Newell/GABEN 3.0 *Creeper(s) *Queen *Toby *Bossedit8 *Jeff *Bartender *Charge *Charge's Guard *Bikcmp *Doggy *Redigit Trivia *The story is heavily inspired and based off the first three Paper Mario games. References are everywhere. *Chapter 5 was originally going to have an election between DarkMatt and Sakke, and in 5.4, There was to be an epic showdown between DarkMatt's army and the crew. *Chapter 7 was originally going to have a spambot invasion. *Valtteri's character being hurt left to Valtteri getting angry at Knux.